Naruto's Revenge
by Kakvshi
Summary: Naruto gains the rinnegan due to the Rikudo Sennins chakra inside of him. He's adopted by the Uchiha family and is best friends with Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha.
1. Truth

NOTICE: I DO NOT, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (Grammar may or may not be TRASH) (Also my first fan fic so...it may have too many time skips always feel free to review!  
)

Sadly...  
*Chapter One:Truth*

"Ow, Ow, what did I ever do to you peopl- Please stop it!" You could hear Uzumaki plead for the villagers to stop hitting him,  
"No, you demon BRAT!" The villagers shreaked in unison. But then, An ANBU Apeared "Do you people know you are breaking the Sandaime's rule for Naruto, Right?"  
The ANBU Said, he had a Cat mask, with red markings all over it. The villagers ran away from fear. Naruto Uzumaki was already near death. He was carried to the hospital by said ANBU When the ANBU was inside the hospital they refused to heal him but then, the ANBU Quickly made them help him.

The Sandaime was alerted he soon arrived at the hospital he looked at Naruto, His eyes were purple with ripples in them kinda like the ripples in the water but there was tomoe around it. (Tomoe are those markings sorrounding the Sharingan and in this case Marks sorrounding the Rinnegan "Naruto...What happend to your eyes?" he asked but of course he received no answer. He then thought 'Those eyes were supposed to be a myth...'

*Time Skip 2 years*  
Naruto Uzumaki woke up and started his daily training, with his sensei Itachi Uchiha. Naruto soon found out after the 'incident' that the ANBU was none other than Itachi Uchiha. He helped Naruto train in Taijutsu mostly but it wasn't the best training he could have since Itachi was mainly a Ninjutsu Genjutsu person."Naruto I think it's time I tell you something..." Itachi Uchiha said.  
"What is it Itachi-Sensei?" Naruto asked "Naruto can you channel chakra through your eyes?" Itachi asked in an Ominous tone.  
"Sure thing Sensei!" Naruto channeled some chakra through his eyes. His eyes were turned puprle In his eyes all that he saw was everything...everything sorrounding him.  
It was basically Byakugan vision-ish "Naruto...I will train you with your eyes, I will teach you everything I know."  
"HAI!" Is all Itachi heard.  
*Time skip 4 months later*

"Naruto I have taught you everything I know." Itachi said Sadly "Unfortunatley I have an SS-Rank Mission And I may never return."  
Naruto's smile soon turned into a frowm "Naruto, if I do something bad will you forgive me? No-Matter what? And if I die during this mission...  
Will you be there for Sasuke?" Said Itachi "HAI! Itachi-Sensei I will do whatever you say, You were always like my older brother someone I could rely on when I feel sad, someone who cares about me..." Soon after Naruto said that Naruto burst into tears. So did Itachi but he was ANBU Leader so he couldn't show any emotions in any way.  
"Naruto please follow me." Itachi said "HAI!" Naruto followed Itachi into the Uchiha Compound. "Naruto do you want a family?" Itachi Said Naruto's face burst into joy and he said "HAI! THAT WOULD BE THE MOST AWESOME THING!" He said joyfully that made itachi give a slight smile "Well I talked to my father, He said he would be glad that you join the Uchiha clan, But you will have to pass a test." Itachi Showed some Happiness in that sentence "Hai! I will take the test and I will beome the greates HOKAGE!" Naruto said *Uchiha Test*  
"Hey Sasuke." Itachi said. "Hey Itachi-Nii-San! will you teach me Shuriken Jutsu now?" He asked "Sorry Sasuke I'm training Naruto and I have a very important mission Itachi said "Maybe next time." He then touched both of his fingers and gently pushed on his forehead "Sasuke, Today Naruto might become a member of the uchiha clan."  
Sasuke was very happy to hear that "Is that Naruto?" he asked pointing his fingers at Naruto directly "Yes Sasuke." Itachi Replied "Hey Sasuke! I hope we can become great friends!" Naruto Said "Yeah! Let's be best friends forever! But can you kinda change your look...that 'Kill-Me' Orange jumpsuit isn't gonna cut it for the Uchiha!"  
"Thats what Itachi-Sensei said, If I pass I will wear the Uchiha Crest!" Naruto said Excitedly "Ok! Best of luck Naruto-San! I hope I see you sometime later!"  
Itachi And Naruto headed into the clan head room. "Why isn't it Naruto!" Fugaku said "Yeah it's the one and only Naruto! future HOKAGE!" Naruto said Fugaku Chuckled "So now for the test." He then explained the test. "So I have to be able to do more than 5 Jutsu?" Naruto asked Naruto then followed up with a "EASY!" he said "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto said a Large fireball apeared Fugaku thought 'He didn't even have to do a handsign..'  
"Naruto you pass!" Fugaku Said "Just the fact you didn't need a hand sign proves you have a great chance As a Shinobi and Hokage!" 'And that rinnegan you have too.'  
Fugaku thought he smirked at the thought of having a rinnegan in his clan. "Itachi Take him to Dye his hair and change his attire to the Uchiha."  
"Hai" Itachi said *Uchiha Store*  
Itachi picked out some clothes from the Uchiha store. "Hey Naruto want some stuff from the ANBU Store?" Itachi asked Naruto looked so Excited "YES YES YES!" Naruto said "And we'll dye your hair there too." "HAI!" Itachi received from headed to the ANBU Store he had speical access as he was easily an ANBU level shinobi. "Hey Naruto!" The store owner greeted "Hey!" Naruto then walked to the back and grabbed the same ANBU Gear as Itachi had "Itachi If I become ANBU I want to inherit your Mask!" He said aloud Itachi Chuckled so did the store owner. "If you do I'll make sure you get it."  
"Now to dye your hair." Itachi said. They walked to a Barber shop and they dyed his hair a Black and Red Pattern.  
*Uchiha Compound*  
"Fugaku-Sama Am I moving in today?" Naruto Asked "Yes please pack and Come As soon as possible." Fugaku said. Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and they packed his stuff.  
into a seal they then brought him a seal and Naruto unlocked it in it were only his ninja tools. "Naruto don't you have more than that?" Fugaku Asked "No, Fugaku-Sama I have only these, I saved my money for land of iron tools." Naruto said. Fugaku looked impressed. "You can share a Bunk-Bed with Sasuke."  
Fugaku-'Sama' Said "Hai!" Naruto said Fugaku said to Itachi "I have a good feeling about this one Itachi."  
*2 Years later: Academy Arc*  
"Hey Sasuke! It's our first day of academy!" Naruto said Sasuke nodded in Excitement (Naruto and Sasuke grew to be BEST friends NOTHIN can seperate them in this story not even power)  
They ran to the academy they were very early and only 1 or 2 other kids were there. "Hey it's the Uchiha Kids." Kiba said to Shino "I know. They're on a whole different level than us.  
They trained instead of playing there whole lifes people say Naruto's already unlocked his sharingan." Shino said Naruto Shunshined behind shino (Elemental Shunshin so he dissapeared in fire)  
"Correct, Where did you get all this information, Shino Aburame." Shino was scared he didn't even see the kid move. Neither did Sasuke "Well, People say you're going to be the stronger the Madara when you're older, you already awakend your sharingan people say." Shino said Panicking "Not a sharingan. Something very different and My heritage with Madara Is nothing you should know about. You're not even an Uchiha. You're an Aburame As for the Inuzuka All I have to say is, Stop being a clown." Naruto shunshined next to Sasuke little did they know most of the kids had arrived "Woah..." Everyone said in Awe to Naruto's skill. Girls were already sorrounded next to him and Sasuke. "Your hairs so cool!" etc he heard from everybody "Yeah Yeah." Naruto said "Oh yeah And Kids I'm completely out of your league shinobi wise My chakra reserves are about Kage level and my Taijutsu is Jounin Level My ninjutsu Is ANBU level and my Genjutsu is Kage Level." Naruto said. Everyone sorrounded him at this point. "Really!?" everyone said.  
*Well Thats it for this chaper I hoped you guys like it and next chaper is coming in maybe today or tommorow Please review and cya!* 


	2. Reveal

*Academy*  
Iruka walked inside the room. 'I got all the heirs just great.' he thought "Hey Baka" Naruto said to Iruka, "Watch the language." he said "You're not my sensei Only Itachi-Sensei will teach me, he's taught me more than you've known you're entire life!" Naruto said in Excitement "Really? Then do 10 Bunshins!" He said "I know better Bunshins"  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto screamed then 50 Naruto clones were in the class "So what do you think now?" Naruto asked the whole classes' jaws dropped "A-amazing" Iruka said. Naruto then followed up. "Me, and Sasuke are the strongest in the class and I'm an easy Tokubetsu Jonin." Naruto said. "Possibly Low Kage."  
Naruto said "WHAT!?" Everyone in class screamed "I'm taking the final exam now I don't want to wait 4 DAMN years for stuff I already Know." He said.  
"Ok Naruto.." Naruto then did the final exam aced the whole thing "Rookie of the year...Naruto Uchiha.." Iruka said. Everyone's Jaws Dropped "Oh yeah and I need to tell you all something, If you even want a chance with me don't go fan girling over me and become a Strong Kunoichi." Naruto said Every girl was taking class seriously now... Naruto just stayed in class to do demonstations *4 hours later: Academy day end*  
Naruto walked out of class then their was about 5 girls who followed Naruto and Sasuke home Naruto and Sasuke Could sense them "I know you're there."  
He said and turned around the girls all walked away. They went to the Uchiha Compound only to see blood everywhere..."Sasuke Stay back I'll defend you."  
Naruto said Sasuke Nodded. "Itachi, So this was your SS-Rank mission eh?" He said as he Sensed Itachi coming towards them "Tsukuyomi" Itachi said Naruto was sucked into the Tsukuyomi "Itachi I will always forgive you." Naruto said. "I know Naruto." Itachi said "Please take care of Sasuke Naruto-Kun"  
He said Naruto nodded and they were out of the tsukuyomi "Sasuke Follow me." Naruto said. He Grabed Sasuke's Hand and Naruto shunshined them at the Hokage office Naruto knocked on the Hokages door "OPEN!" He heard He opened it and he saw The Sandaime "Hey Jiji the Uchiha were Massacred By Itachi-Nii." Naruto said Sadly "Tsukuyomi" Naruto said and the hokage was inside. "Why did you make Itachi Nii-San do this?" Naruto Said "I cannot forgive you Jiji." Naruto said He then started stabbing the hokage in the Genjutsu "Why." the clones kept repeating. "Sasuke come with me, Were going rouge." Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's hand and Shunshined to the gates of Konoha The guards were watching them Naruto decided to steal some headbands Before hand. "Hey what are you two doing here?" They didn't answer and Naruto and Sasuke went outside the gates this Started their life as Rouge Ninja. Naruto made some Kage Bunshins to get supplies for their new base. "Sasuke I know of a secret no-one else does we're heading to amekagure Sasuke Only nodded *Amekagure*  
Naruto picked up the forbidden scroll on the way he read the Hiraishin but didn't understand it he learned the Rasaengan Easily though.  
He also took many Kage artifacts Him and Sasuke are easy S-Class ninjas. Naruto's Kage Bunshins Came back with supplies they got to building an Hideout underground but ended up hitting another hideout?  
(The other hideout is the hideout madara Used) He saw a corpse inside it (Madara didn't give Nagato His rinnegan in this version.)  
Naruto saw the Rinnegan is Madara's eyes. He inplanted them in his own and decided to give Sasuke one. Instead of his rinnegan he had an EMS and a Rinnegan (Sorta like Sasuke's current Dojutsu's)  
Sasuke just had one rinnegan since he didn't awaken his sharingan yet. They Scratched a Line through their head bands And they headed towards the tallest-  
building Naruto helped Sasuke up with a crow Summoning they were on top of the building and they saw a man with A Orange mask leaning down and a Black and white fuigure Naruto sensed the mans chakra and they were easily high Kage levels "Hello there." Naruto said with Sasuke. The man stared at them. "Hi, Kids why are you here?" He looked at their headbands and saw they were rouge leaf ninja Naruto replied with a "We needed somewhere to go and we heard there was alot of criminals here, of the S-Rank." Naruto said Staring at the man "Well, the names Tobi." He said Naruto said "Hello Tobi, I'm Naruto Uchiha. This guy over here is Sasuke Uchiha My brother we gone rouge together because our brother Itachi Uchiha did and we want to be with him, He was a very speical man in my life he trained me." He said "I Understand." Said Tobi "Well I'm actually creating a Criminal Organisation."  
"It's called Akatsuki." (Red Moon) "May we join?" Naruto asked. "Well are you an S-Rank Criminal?" Tobi asked Naruto replied with "I may get an SS-Ranking from Konoha but I'm not sure." He said "I stole multiple Kage artifacts and have Hashirama Senju's cells with me, I also have Madara Uchiha's Rinnegan Inplanted into my Own Rinnegan I stole the Forbidden scroll." Naruto Said "You can join, Welcome to Akatsuki" He said He then gave then both a cloak with Red clouds on it they wore them. "Tobi If I may ask why do I see a BLACK and WHITE Fuigure?" He Asked Tobi "Oh, that's Zetsu." He said "Oh yeah and Naruto can you find Itachi and try to recruit him?"  
"Yes." Naruto then ran off with Sasuke

*Sorry if these chapters have to many like changes too fast :P)  
/ 


End file.
